Triazole moiety is an important and frequent insecticide, agrochemical structure feature of many biological active compound as cytocrome p450 enzyme inhibitors and peptide analog inhibitor. The azole class of antifungal agent is chemical either an imidazole or a triazole group joined to an asymmetric carbon atom as their functional pharmacophore treatment for these infection azole like antifungal agent are Ketoconazole, Fluconazole, Voriconazole and Itraconazole 1, 2, 4-triazole are as analgesic antiasthmatic, antibacterial, anticholinergic activity. They are aromatic ring compounds similar to the azole, pyrazole and imidazole but with an additional nitrogen atom in the ring structure. Like the azoles, triazoles are used in many antifungal drugs and fungicides, but the triazole-based drugs are more selective for fungi than mammalian cells than the azole-based antifungal compounds.
In recent years, triazole-containing compounds have become potential targets for drug discovery. 1,2,3-triazole moiety is an important pharmacophore present in diverse medicinally important molecules with potential applications as anticancer, HIV protease inhibitors, anti-tubercular, antibacterials, and as a core structure of azole class of antifungal drugs (Agalave et al., 2011). There were very few antifungal agents (mainly polyenes) in clinical use till 1980. The development of azoles namely; ketoconazole, miconazole, fluconazole in 80's and itraconazole, posaconazole, voriconazole in 90's resulted in rapid advancement of antifungal therapy. These azoles were effective against fungal pathogens that were refractory to the polyenes and available both in intravenous and oral formulations. However over the years, many fungal pathogens developed resistance against fluconazole and other azoles due to their wide use as first line drugs in treatment. Triazole analogues of several bioactive compounds have recently been reported. Examples are those of the well-known highly functionalizcd antiviral cyclic amino acid derivatives oscltamivir and zanamivir. The 1,2,3-triazole moiety is a constituent part of many modified nucleosides or carbanucleosides with antiviral, anti-HIV or cytostatic activities. However, the scope of triazole chemistry is not confined to drug discovery.
Article titled “Regio-selective synthesis of 1,4-disubstituted-1,2,3-triazoles and evaluation of their antimicrobial activity” by R Parveen et al. published in Asian Journal of Biomedical and Pharmaceutical Sciences, 15 Jun. 2014, 4(32), 44-47 reports a series of 1,4-disubstituted 1,2,3-triazoles synthesized via Cu(I) catalyzed reaction between terminal alkyne and substituted phenyl azides. The synthesized triazoles are characterized by 1 H NMR and mass spectral techniques. The synthesized compounds are evaluated for their antimicrobial activity against Escherichia coli, Staphylococcus aureus, Aspergillus niger by well diffusion method.
Article titled “Regioselective syntheses of fully-substituted 1,2,3-triazoles: the CuAAC/C-H bond functionalization nexus” by L Ackermann et al. published in Org. Biomol. Chem., 2010,8, 4503-4513 reports regioselective synthesis of 1,4,5-trisubstituted 1,2,3-triazoles by three different strategics, relying on (i) the interception of stoichiometrically formed 5-cuprated- 1,2,3-triazoles, (ii) the use of stoichiometrically functionalized alkynes or (iii) catalytic C—H bond functionalizations.
Article titled “Efficient continuous-flow synthesis of novel 1,2,3-triazole-substituted β-aminocyclohexanecarboxylic acid derivatives with gram-scale production” by S B Otvös et al. published in Beilstein J Org Chem, 2013, 9, pp 1508-16 reports preparation of novel multi-substituted 1,2,3-triazole-modified β-aminocyclohexanecarboxylic acid derivatives in a simple and efficient continuous-flow procedure. The 1,3-dipolar cycloaddition reactions are performed with copper powder as a readily accessible Cu(I) source. Initially, high reaction rates was achieved under high-pressure/high-temperature conditions. Subsequently, the reaction temperature was lowered to room temperature by the joint use of both basic and acidic additives to improve the safety of the synthesis, as azides were to be handled as unstable reactants.
Most useful and powerful procedure for the synthesis of 1,2,3-triazolcs is the Huisgen 1,3-dipolar cycloaddition of organic azides with acetylenes. The classical Huisgen reaction, thermally induced, gives an approximate 1:1 mixture of 1,4- and 1,5-disubstituted 1,2,3-triazole isomers. However, when Cu(I) catalysis is applied, the reaction becomes regioselective, exclusively yielding the 1,4-regioisomer within a relatively short reaction time. Recently, Cu(I)-catalyzed azide-alkyne cycloaddition (CuAAC) has become the basis of the so-called click chemistry concept due to its wide applicability and efficiency.
Moreover, other drawbacks associated with azoles, such as narrow spectrum, low oral bioavailability, drug-drug interactions, and hepatic toxicity reduced their efficacy and needs to be overcome.
Therefore, there is need for development of new azole derivatives with broad spectrum activity and better efficacy and safety. Accordingly the inventors have designed three classes of 1,2,3 -triazole compounds as novel anti-fungal agents. These compounds are easy to synthesize from simple starting materials, processes are green, convergent, carried at room temperature and highly scalable.